


World Enough, and Time

by Crimsoncat



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsoncat/pseuds/Crimsoncat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena's sacrifice, and Myka's devistation. Spoilers for season 3 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Enough, and Time

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this fic comes from a poem - To His Coy Mistress by Andrew Miller. This is the first fanfic I've completed in quite some time. I hope you like it.

Myka wanted to scream herself hoarse, but when she spoke her voice was soft. Hesitant. Afraid of what she already knew.  
"Helena, what is this?"  
  
Helena gave her an apologetic smile.  
"Sorry, it was the only way I could think to save you."  
  
Myka wanted to bang her hands on the barrier. She wanted to claw and rage and throw herself at it until either the barrier fell or her body crumbled. Helena was saving Myka's physical form, but her heart would die here today. Helena could only smile sadly, on the other side of the flickering blue light.  
  
 _Myka, we have to think rationally and not emotionally. And **quickly** , before I remember that I'm not this noble. _  
  
Pete and Artie were begging, pleading with her to let them find another way. They might as well have been asking the tide to stop kissing the shore. Helena wasn't listening to them. She didn't even spare a glance in their direction. All her attention was focused on the woman that had stolen her heart.

They didn't need to say goodbye. They'd said goodbye so many times already. Myka and Helena knew the lines by heart, they could do this dance in their sleep. Words weren't necessary.  
  
 _How do you say goodbye to the one person that knows you better than anyone else?  
  
 **I wish I knew**_  
  
Myka was barely holding herself together. She was fraying at the seams, and desperately trying not to crumble. Her eyes filled with tears that she furiously blinked away, not wanting her last view of Helena to be obscured.  
  
A calm, happy smile spread across Helena's face. Her voice was full of wonder when she spoke.  
"I smell apples."  
  
Though her eyes were glassy with tears, Helena had a smile on her face. Myka wanted to wrap the older woman in her arms and never let go. Myka wanted to curl around Helena's body and try to protect her from the blast. she wanted to entangle herself with Helena, at the very least dying by her side.  
  
 _Be brave. I need your strength._  
  
Myka gave her lover a shaky smile, pressing her hand against the barrier that surrounded herself, Pete, and Artie. The energy from the barrier burned against her hand, but Myka couldn't feel it. Her entire world had narrowed to the woman standing just beyond her reach. And, for a moment, she felt like she would start laughing hysterically. Because this, right here, was the perfect metaphor for their relationship. Everything they wanted always just beyond their grasp.  
  
Myka pushed her hysteria down into the furthest reaches of her mind. When Pete was getting ready to destroy the Janis coin, Myka had turned away. She hadn't been strong enough to watch him destroy the woman she loved. She turned her back on them, and walked away. But Myka refused to look away this time. She held Helena's gaze, trying to convey a lifetime's worth of love in the few seconds they had left. And when the bomb went off, when everything turned to roaring fire, ash, and destruction, Myka watched Helena get consumed.  
  
\---

The barrier fell once the danger had passed. After the nuclear explosion had reached the far ends of the warehouse, destroying everything in it's path before bouncing back off the barrier, burning itself into nothing, the barrier disappeared. Myka could feel her seams bursting with the amount of anguish she was trying to contain. But Helena was gone, and Myka didn't need to be brave anymore.  
  
Myka would have crumbled to the charred ground, but Pete caught her before she could hit the earth. Eyes locked on the last place she'd seen Helena, Myka didn't hear a word Pete and Arite spoke to her. Myka absently wondered who was screaming, before realizing the sound was clawing it's way out of her throat. Without Helena needing her to be strong, Myka fell apart in her partner's arms. He whispered words of solace and comfort. Soothing sounds that tickled the shell of her ear, but could not penetrate the horror of the moment.  
  
Pete clung to Myka desperately, trying to hold her together. The scream echoing around them tore at his heart. Even as he tightened his hold on her, his arms wrapped around her smaller frame, he could feel it happening. Myka was shattering into a million pieces and he was helpless to prevent it.  
  
A few steps away, Artie stood watching them. Standing in the smoldering ruins of his life's work, Artie considered his options. The watch in his hand felt like ice. He didn't know exactly how it worked. He didn't know what the consequences would be, or what price he would pay for using it. But watching the woman he loved like a daughter crumble into nothing before his eyes, Arite knew there wasn't really any other choice. Artie knew Myka would not recover from this. She would be nothing more than a shadow of her former self. Restoring the warehouse and the artifacts was of utmost importance. He was obligated to do everything in his power to guard the warehouse and it's contents. But it was the sight of Myka, utterly demolished, that tipped the scale. His hand tightened around the watch as Artie made his decision. Consequences be damned.


End file.
